rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/Is Monty answering fan theories?
In the November 7 AMA, someone asked Monty if he reads the WMG on TVTropes. After they explained what it is, he said he'll check it out. Now, as Braden Wong's blog on here has alerted us, some theories have been marked with things such as yes and no. Though, there's no way to know for sure if it's from Monty or not, it wouldn't surprise me, especially with some of the responses. Edit: And the fact that the username of the person who made the edit that added all these answers was montyoum. He even added a note to the edit saying "Tryin to help, tyrin not to give too much away :)" Just to make it easier for some people to check it out without having to skim through every single bit of it, and since this would be too long for a comment on Braden's blog, I'm just gonna post here. I put trope names in quotation marks in these quotes. Link to the WMG: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/RWBY Though, it seems that someone else went through and erased the answers. NOTE: Left: Monty's answer; Right: Theory he was replying to Example: ~ No - "It's Qrow's grave, and he's going to die sometime in the series" "No" = Monty's reply to the theory that "It's Qrow's grave, and he's going to die sometime in the series" Ruby Rose There are answers under: * Ruby's relative is the one lying in the grave : ~ No - "It's Qrow's grave, and he's going to die sometime in the series" : ~ Yes - Weiss's trailer took place before the series. Not sure if the yes is also to Weiss having gotten her scar in the trailer. : ~ Yes - The gravestone is, indeed, marked Summer Rose * Ruby is connected to Adam : ~ No * Ruby will lose her voice : ~ No - "Her voice was changed in the show" : ~ Yes - The Yellow trailer was recorded after episode 1, and it was the delivery, not the voice, that made Ruby sound different * Ruby and Yang's relationship : ~ No - "It's an adoptive sister bond" : ~ No - "Yang and Ruby are step-sisters, and Cinder is their evil step-mom" (In fact, Monty said on Twitter that they're not step-sisters and are blood-related) : ~ NO - "Cinder is related to Ruby" * Ruby's first name and the name of her uncle/ mentor hints at her own motif and themematic links to the Oz books. : ~ No * Ruby is a faunus : ~ No (To all of it) * Ruby has Aspergers Syndrome : ~ No * When she was younger, Ruby was saved by a Hunter from an incident that killed her grandmother or similar figure. : ~ No (To all of it) Weiss Schnee * Weiss will be her family's "White Sheep" : ~ Yes! - "Not exactly. Humans need to mine dust to power the weapons that keep Grim at bay, but they don't need to oppress the employees mining it to do so." * The Knight was a close friend of Weiss. : ~ No, but good guess (To the title, basically) : ~ No - "The knight might be the prince or the huntsman" : ~ You're on to something :)... - "... the Knight may represent a fallen guardian. ..." (It's a big paragraph, so I'm not going to copy the whole thing onto here. If you want more of a clue what possibly!Monty says they're onto something with, read it on the WMG page) * Weiss will be a "Defrosting Ice Queen" : ~ Sorta - "Her song lyrics seem to imply she's cold and distant." (Probably also replying to the title) * Alternatively Weiss just wants to have friends. : ~ Yea * Weiss and Ruby will be related : ~ Nope : ~ No - "Weiss and Ruby were likely originally supposed to be sisters" * If Weiss really is rebelling against her parents... : ~ Yes - "It's because her fight with the Black Knight was her "royal test", and that was the last straw for her." * Nice Weiss is entirely an act on her part. : ~ No * The Knight represents someone better Weiss feels she has to beat. : ~ Hmmm :) : ~ No - "And that someone better is a sibling." (Seems they lost him when they explained it. Once again, big paragraph) * Weiss is a faunus and a "Boomerang Bigot" : ~ No - "Additionally, Weiss being a Faunnus/half-Faunnus (however that works) would be a reason why her father might take his anger at the White Fang out on her." (Probably no overall on this subject) Blake Belladonna * Blake will be discriminated against by one of the girls. : ~ Yes, No - "Due to being a faunus. It'll probably be Weiss due to her class. However over time they may grow to be "Vitriolic Best Buds"." (Well, we've seen why "Yes". Weiss was kind of discriminatory. However, I guess they won't become "vitriolic best buds", which btw, is the name of a trope. I've linked to it in the quote.) * Blake's Ninjas of Love is a 'naughty' romance novel. : ~ Yes Yang Xiao Long * Yang will use "Full-Contact Magic" and her fists. : ~ Yes - "Weiss' rapier is augmented with a revolver; methinks they're not mutually exclusive categories." (Theory was likely written before episode 1, by the way.) * Ruby was adopted into Yang's family as a heavily traumatized little girl; Yang became an "Invincible Big Sister" to build Ruby up. : ~ No (Basically, another "No, neither one is adopted") Team JNPR * Nora is a "Mafia Princess" : ~ HAHAHAHAHAHA That's pretty much it. Discuss, anyone? Category:Blog posts